Twlight's Last Star
by Nimeril
Summary: “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d guess you.” He looked then to Elrohir and continued,” and you are the sons of the “great” Lord of Imladris, Lord…Elrond if my memory serves me. Yes, I know your father, we have met before. Althou


uDisclaimer/u: Of course the standard Disclaimer applies; I do not own any of the Lord of the Ring rights or the characters. They belong to Tolkien (that should be obvious) and New Line, though Tolkien had the idea first so I suppose it is more his. ; )  
  
uRating/u: For the most part it will be between G and PG, nothing to heavy for the average reader I wouldn't think This is an angsty story though so do be prepared.  
  
uSeries:/u None  
  
uA. Notes/u:  
  
I will be sticking mainly to the text given to us by the creator of this wonderful universe, though at times it may veer off into movie verse and at others it will be MY universe, which is why this story will have an bAU warning to it, so your warned at the start that there may (actually I take that back) there Will be deviation from some of the original works. I promise to do my best at making it seem enjoyable and if you give it a shot it won't be so bad. I hope. Also there will not be any mary sue's in this work so hopefully it will make up from the AU part. Yes I have added a few characters of my invention but there would not be considered "perfect," or "drop dead beautiful." Which seem to follow the mary sue type. Another note, there 'may' be a romance later in the story but as of now I have not come to a finalized decision although as you will note there is an implied romance between a certain elf and another. But this only sets up the rest of the story and really will not have a dominant role in the later chapters.  
  
uFeedback/u: Reviews and comments would be lovely, flames merely are skipped and hold no power over me, plus the muse grows agitated when placed near flames so I wouldn't suggest leaving them unless you have nothing better to do.  
  
OK that should be about all that is needed, and now on to the actual story :D  
  
bcenterTwilight's Last Star/center/b  
center By: Nimeril/center  
  
Lying upon a bed covered in rich blue sheets, the young maiden seemed to be in a peaceful slumber, her golden hair spread like a sheet of sun on the pillow and her face was free from any sign of unease. The only sign that distressed the occupants in the room was the fact that her navy eyes were tightly closed and although in any other circumstance this would not seem at all out of place, the maiden on the bed was elvish, and her kind were known for slumbering with their eyes open. The purpose was not known as to why they slept thusly; they merely did and the fact that hers were closed only proved to the Lord of the land that he had failed at his deed, her essence had left her, leaving only the shell of what she had been in life.  
  
Heads bent around the room as one after another they allowed themselves to feel the weight of what this truth would mean to the one who had yet to know of it. And as the sun began to set in the West Lord Elrond knew that the time would soon come when he would have to bear the tidings that would surely break the man. Glorfindel was standing close to his side and without turning to address Elrond he spoke aloud and the words cut the silence though the voice was soft.  
  
"What would you have us do mellon-nin*?"  
  
Elrond turned to look at him and for the first time in numerous millennia he did not know how to respond to such a question, though it seemed a simple one. His eyes seemed to loose a bit of their focus and to Glorfindel it seemed as though his dear friend and Lord had forgotten where he was, so distracted in his mind, Elrond seemed. After several silent moments the Lord of Imladris announced to those gathered in the still room.  
  
"I must go to my sons now, as for Beialthina.." he paused and swallowed before speaking again. "Do not move her, I will return shortly." And with those final words he turned on his heel and walked purposefully out the door shutting it firmly behind him and made his way through the halls, knowing exactly where his twins were.  
  
Elladan was sitting stiffly in the Hall of Fire trying to ignore the nervous tapping going on in the pit of his stomach. His eyes were riveted on the dancing flames that sparked and crackled in the hearth before him, though it was early summer and only the beginning of Cermie* and to Elrohir who sat as close to his brother as he dared, the heat was becoming quite unbearable.  
  
Elrohir noted to himself the fact that Elladan had spoken no more than a small handful of words since they had returned to Imladris, the words that he had indeed uttered were mixed and most made no sense to the younger of the twain but having the sense and respect born out of years of practice and natural sibling understanding, Elrohir had not encouraged any more conversation than his brother was willing to give. Yet now that they had been sitting in the same positions for half a day or more Elrohir grew weary of the ever-hanging silence that Elladan had seemed to take peace and refuge in. The younger brother knew that the horrors that his brother had seen, nay the horrors both had witnessed, had clouded Elladan's mind and twisted his very soul. Elrohir did not believe that he would be able to rid the experience from his memory, and he feared it was even more the truth in his older brother's case.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ISmoke and the thick stench of overpopulated filth overwhelmed the party of elvish travelers who had made the journey from Imladris with the haste of a mad band of rouges being chased from lands not their own. At the head rode the twins sons of Elrond, along with Lindir and behind them; any and all that could be spared. They had spent several long days tracking their prey of outlandish dark men that had for the time managed to evade the hunters. 'But not for long' Elrohir thought grimly, for the elves were known for their ability to track through any terrain. Several days later the trail led them into the small town which seemed to be comprised mainly of beggars and outcasts, none seemed to posses any true pride which to Elrohir seemed a pitiable existence, and perhaps if the situation had been any different he would have stopped for a while and offered assistance to those who were willing to accept it. Yet this was not an ordinary outing, they had a strong purpose and none would keep the elves from achieving what they had come to do, 'and retrieve that which was taken.' Elrohir thought with a sick bitterness, he turned his head slightly to look upon his brother, who looked commanding upon his silvery black steed, his cloak of blue falling from his shoulders and a look of cold malice upon his face.  
  
Lindir moved closer to his Lord's side and made to speak, perhaps to council Elladan, but Elladan did not allow Lindir to make a single sound as he raised a hand and instead motioned for the party to follow, the elves behind him made ready their weapons as they grew nearer to a ramshackle abandoned home, the windows were broken for the most part and sounds could be heard, sounds of extreme pain and horror. Pleading shouts muffled by Valar knew what and Elrohir noted from the corner of his eye that the pained noises were creating pain to Elladan as well, for he seemed to feel the pain the woman inside the home was experiencing, as though the humans were physically assaulting the Lord as much as they were the true victim.  
  
Elrohir closed his eyes momentarily, sympathy swelling inside him, for he knew what caused his brother to gasp atop his mount, 'twas the deep bond all married elves shared. The pain of one was echoed into the other, perhaps not to the full entirety but enough for the other to grasp that their mate was suffering. Elrohir knew that had to move, they had wasted to much time and he felt certain that the she elf inside was near her limit of endurance. Placing a hand to his brother's shoulder he motioned to the door and Elladan nodded.  
  
"Surround the entire perimeter of this place, if the foul creatures that are inside escape out any of the windows or doors... kill them immediately. Show no mercy to them, for as you yourselves have heard they give no mercy to my wife, and as the future Lady of Imladris you are sworn to protect her, so shoot dead any who try to escape."  
  
Those gathered noted his words and as one they moved to their respectful places and stood ready for whatever would come. Elladan, Elrohir and Lindir moved together, quickly and quietly towards the door. Without hesitating Elladan kicked the door inward and the three moved as one forward using the benefit of surprise as their advantage. Though what they saw in the dimly lit room stopped them dead in their tracks. To the twins it was as though they were reliving their rescue of Celebrian, seeing the evidence of pain and torture littering the tables and spare corners of the room. In a dark corner , arms bound tightly to a beam was Beialthina and though Elrohir called her name she did not speak nor did she make any sign of acknowledgement and it seemed as though she had fled from the pain in the only way she was able, though the trio was unwilling to believe that.  
  
At first caught by surprise the men had stared in shock at the raven haired elves, though as time seemed to pass slowly the leader grew more confident that he still held the power and a knowing smirk crossed his worn and dirt smeared face. In his left hand a band iron was evident and from the look on his face it seemed as though it had already been put to use. He snapped his figures and from nowhere three large men grabbed the elves from behind and held them roughly were they were. The leader began Speaking in western and said mockingly, "Well, well, well. I see I am thrice blessed this morning, I arrive into this forsaken village with one lovely prize and am rewarded with three more, and here I thought the fun was about spent, but seeing the three of you, alone I see it may just be starting." He then noted the look of unhindered fury in Elladan's eyes and a smile turned on his lips as he grew to understand why they were there. With his brown eyes he allowed his eyes to roam over the elves and taking in the royal garments of the twins and the lesser yet noble clothing of Lindir he began to move closer to the one who seemed to be unable to express anything other than hatred, and after a moment the man nodded and moved to stand in front of Elladan. With a glint in his eye he said softly,  
  
"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd guess you." He looked then to Elrohir and continued," and you are the sons of the "great" Lord of Imladris, Lord.Elrond if my memory serves me. Yes, I know your father, we have met before. Although our parting was not what you'd call a friendly one. And since you." Here he turned his gaze back to Elladan," seem so aggravated about my treating of this elven woman, I would deduce indeed she is a treasure to you. I saw a lovely golden band upon her hand, well it was there, until I decided a woman used for play does not require a ring of gold, did you give that trinket to her?" Elladan's hands clenched at his sides and as he did so a band of like gold glinted on his ring finger and the man took notice of it. And finished, " yes indeed it is as I thought, you have binded her to you, a wife she is. I should have figured as such, the pleasure she gave me could not have been done if she had never before felt a man above her, although I must say I must not be as gentle as an elf, she cried something awful, though after some time she did grow accustomed to my rough touch." These words were enough and Elladan growled like a trapped animal and with strength that caught even the larger humans off guard he spun himself loose and began to attack as though he cared not whether he lived or perished. This unnerved the other occupants and they began to fidget some even beginning to flee, where they meet the rest of the company much to the men's dismay.  
  
Elrohir and Lindir followed Elladan's example and tossed off their guards, and fought beside Elladan. Elladan soon had the leader trapped against a wall, but before he could finish what he wanted the leader departed through a window and ran through the village street, Elladan made to give chase but his brother stopped him. 'Elladan leave him, we must get Beialthina to father, perhaps the wounds will be healed if we get there as soon as we may," but Elladan had a sinking felling in his gut, this was an echo of their mother and even though she did not die, she had left them for the West. Unable to find peace in Middle Earth. Elladan feared the same would happen to his wife, and Elladan knew he was not ready to head the call of the West, though he did not know if he would be able to cope as his father had. Carefully he scooped up his wife from the floor, pushing aside the golden hair that had captivated him, he had not thought he would ever take a Mirkwood elf for a wife, but he had lost control of his heart, and now it broke into pieces he was unsure would ever heal. With as much care as was possible he took her from the cabin and feeling his brother and friend behind him gathered the elves back to him, readying them for departure. Elrohir gently took his sister-in-law from Elladan and waited for him to mount before gently handing back the weak maiden. Then mounting his own horse he waited until Elladan had given the call and they rode off with as much haste as they could manage. /I  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrohir was pulled from his memories of that day not even a week before. Everyday since Elladan had been here in the Hall of Fire, unable to be with the one he loved and feared for, Elrohir had taken to sitting with his brother in order to help lessen the blame and sorrow though he knew nothing he could ever say would help completely. The source that had reprieved Elrohir became clear when he saw his father standing in the doorway, unsure whether entering would be wise. Elrohir tried to give his father a smile in welcome yet none would form and Elrond nodded in understanding, he entered and kneeled in front of his eldest son, they one he would have to hurt no matter how much he wanted to do otherwise. For what parent could ever willingly give the news to their beloved child that their loved one had been unable to wake and join the living? For in the week they had been in Imladris Elrond had worked day through night healing Beialthina, but she never once opened those navy eyes that had seen everything and had sparkled with her laughter.  
  
Taking a deep breath he lifted a hand and placed it on his son's pale face, silently urging his son to come out of his meditation and look at him. Elrond noted with a sense of unease that Elladan's face was developing coldness to it, not something an elf would normally experience, especially while sitting so close to a hot fire.  
  
"Elladan, look at me," slowly his son's gaze met his and Elrond knew the time had come. Deciding to speak in a way that seemed more intimate and paternal he changed his tatic and spoke again, for the last time.  
  
"Amin mela lle." He began trying to find the words. "Elladan, I'm so sorry, but...Beialthina. she, she didn't make it my son. I'm afraid her fëa has left her body, she's gone."  
  
Elrohir sucked in a breath and tried not to allow his tears fall, he had no idea how this would affect his twin but he feared the worst. For several long moments Elladan acted as though he not heard the words spoken by his father. Elrond grew concerned and placed both hands his son's face and whispered, "Elladan?" As though that had been the magic word and action Elladan sprung upward causing his father to jerk backwards in surprise, he would surely have lost his balance and fallen if Elrohir hadn't sprung forward and caught his father's arm. Meanwhile Elladan had become someone quite different.  
  
"Nay!" he exploded eyes burning into his father's, "You're not sorry, if you were you would have tried harder, or at least had the decency to send someone else in your stead to inform me, whatever made you think I would want to hear this from you? I hate you for this father, your no healer, do you not understand what she was to me, how we were connected. If she were truly dead I too would have died, for we are connected to each other's force. Without it I am nothing."  
  
Elrond tried to place a hand comfortingly on his son's face but it was not permitted. Instead he did something neither father nor twin expected, Elladan lifted his own hand and moved quickly to strike the one who had allowed his wife's death. Unthinking and moving on instinct Elrohir moved quickly and by the time Elladan's hand had fallen Elrohir had placed himself between the two and found himself taking the blow Elladan had directed and sound echoed in th silent room, Elladan and Elrohir's eyes met, one glazed with tears of loss, the other's tears of pain and betrayal. Without another word the elder twin fled from the room and took the flight of stairs to his room, shutting and locking himself in it.  
  
Elrohir and Elrond had not moved both frozen in disbelief over the actions of the once sensible older twin. After several moments Elrond turned his youngest son around to see the damage and saw a perfect imprint of the older twin's hand on Elrohir's face, he let his fingers gently graze it in a fatherly action of concern and love, though it was still raw and Elrohir turned away from the touch, he then gave his father a sympathetic glance before leaving for his own bedchambers, emotionally drained and knowing it would only get worse before getting better, if it ever did get better.  
  
Translations  
  
Mellon-nin: Friend  
  
Cermie: July  
  
Amin mela lle: I Love You  
  
Ok let me know what you think, I realize it may look a little confusing but things will get explained a little more in the future. Oh and I know I really turned Elladan into something not very pleasant but hopefully it will be forgiven ;)  
  
Again reviews make me as happy a kid in a candy store:D 


End file.
